


碎陨

by mikazuki_yan_NING



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikazuki_yan_NING/pseuds/mikazuki_yan_NING
Summary: 假面骑士的脑洞合集，就不另开了，偶尔更新一回。大部分是弦贤。
Relationships: Kisaragi Gentarou/Utahoshi Kengo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. 《关于我和我认为的朋友亲上了这件事》

关键词:阴差阳错，众目睽睽，弄假成真。

弦太朗最近被一个女生追得厉害，但奈何他实在没那方面的心思，他本来是想找悠木商量对策，结果悠木要学习额外的宇航员知识，其他人也说各种没空，于是只好与贤吾商量对策。

结果没想到一个人把他绊倒，两个人直接亲上了，在中午的人来人往的食堂。更可怕的是，那个追他的女孩也在。将计就计，弦太朗当全校【食堂里所有的人】宣称自己喜欢贤吾。

这件事被传到假面骑士部时，美羽手中的眼线笔因震惊掉到了地上。

假面骑士部的人惊讶于两个人的恋情居然能瞒过他们，弦太朗说了好久，加上贤吾解释【中途贤吾实在搞不过，去实验室发明开关去了】，才搞明白发生了什么。

美羽:“没想到你们是一对，你们瞒的我们好苦啊。”

弦太朗:“这只是权益之计啊，谁知道我会被绊一脚啊。”

悠木:“但是部长，那个女孩子真的超可怕，我在那次早上见过以后就再也不想见到她。”

杰克:“要不我找找她的黑历史，曝光她的黑历史。”

隼:“怎么能这样对女孩子呢，美羽你说是吧。”【朝美羽比划手势】

美羽说了句“确实。”就无视了。

流星看着那一群人讨论这个，内心想法是😅差不多得了。

友子:“和她进行心的交流。”

悠木:“对对，说开了。”

弦太朗挠挠脸，不知为何面上有些心虚。

贤吾走出实验室，奇怪地说:“弦太朗你不应该说清楚这个吗？感觉你都不像你了。”

经过众人不严谨的讨论，决定让弦太朗拉着贤吾在第二天去向女孩解释并拒绝她。

贤吾:“我也是受害者啊，为什么我也要去？”

美羽:“因为你现在名义上是弦太朗的男朋友啊。”

贤吾不说话了。

奇怪的是，第二天贤吾没来上课，弦太朗心中有一股不好的预感，逃课去找贤吾。果然贤吾被恼羞成怒的女生绑架了，那个女生得到了星徒开关，弦太朗赶过去时她正好是last one。

两个人打了起来，期间还有流星出来捣乱，但没差因为这个女生根本不是白羊座候选。

贤吾在OMO。

最后，开关毁掉，弦太朗告诉女孩:

“喜欢一个人是很美好的事情，追求他不能用下流的方式，要用合适的方法。”

“那，那弦太朗和歌星的事……”

“啊这……这就别多问了。”

私底下贤吾对着弦太朗说事情解决了，该公布真相了，结果被表白了。

“其实和贤吾在一起的每时每刻我都在想……每次心中的悸动是怎么回事，现在看来，是因为我喜欢贤吾。”

“嗯。”

“歌星贤吾，我喜欢你！从见到你的第一眼就喜欢了，请和我在一起吧！”弦太朗鞠躬，不敢去看那个人的表情，实际上，他也不知道结果如何，但一定不太好。

贤吾看着弦太朗说:

“好啊。”

“我就知道会这样……诶诶？”

本以为会失败的弦太朗得到这样的结果，惊讶地看向面无表情的贤吾。

“我看起来不像喜欢你的样子吗？”

这谁看得出来啊！！心里这么想的弦太朗开口说:

“那我们再来一次吧，kiss。”

“你是亲上瘾了吗？”

站在墙后的流星:差不多得了😅


	2. 《贤吾，你不会怕鬼吧？》

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 假面骑士部的作战再次失败了。

夏日假期无聊至极，假面骑士部的人聚在一起偷偷地商量事情。其中没有弦太朗和贤吾，毕竟他们商量的事情可不能让那两个人知道。

美羽:“隼，事情办好吗？”

隼:“那当然，交给我准没问题。”【比手势】

悠木:“会长……我有点紧张，万一忘词了怎么办？”

杰克：“没事临场发挥也行，弦太朗前辈看不出来的。”

友子:“我能不能不做这件事……”

美羽:“可这里只有你最适合了啊友子！”

友子:“好，好吧。”

流星:“我能帮上什么忙？”【内心:不至于，真的不至于😅】

杰克:“安心啦流星，要是友子失误咱俩补上，你不用怕自己派不上用场。”

流星:“嗯……”【内心:我还是比较希望自己派不上用场】

美羽给弦太朗打电话说要在他家举办一个聚会，因为是假期，他们假面骑士部的人都没好好聚聚了。

在弦太朗的房子里举行了一天的派对，众人离开之际，美羽给悠木使了个眼神，让她别忘了正事。

派对结束，弦太朗送别其他人时，悠木把弦太朗给喊住，并强硬地塞给他两张票。

“这两张电影票是我抽奖抽到的，那一天我有事去不了，只能把票给阿弦了，阿弦要是有能约的人就去看吧。”

“啊啊？”

悠木的高速神言就像是背好的演讲稿，弦太朗差点没听清她在说什么，他反应过来想拒绝时，悠木早就离开了他的视线，只剩下他手中的两张电影票。

本着不能浪费的原则，第二天，弦太朗就开始找人解决这两张电影票，他首先想到了流星。

想着和这个表面看起来和善的人打好关系，他果断给流星发信息，不料流星没有时间。

“对不起啊弦太朗那一天我要去补习。”

之后弦太朗给隼，美羽，杰克，友子打电话，统统被拒绝了。

“奇怪了，怎么都有空了？”

最后没有选择的弦太朗只能和贤吾说这种事。

之所以不第一个和贤吾说这件事，有以下几个原因，一弦太朗不愿打扰他研究开关，二弦太朗觉得贤吾对看电影不感兴趣，三弦太朗暗恋贤吾导致对他邀约看电影这件事说不出口。

“贤吾，有空去看个电影吗？”

“哪一天，如果有时间我就过去。”

“我看看……”

刚巧不巧的是，贤吾那天正好有空，弦太朗约上了贤吾一起去看电影。大受震惊的弦太朗在想贤吾为什么同意的同时，也没忘了想看电影的那一天穿什么衣服说什么话。

但弦太朗万万没想到的是，他们看的电影居然是恐怖片！在看电影途中，弦太朗觉得剧情很无聊，画面也很粗制滥造。打了个哈欠准备看看身边人的反应，他扭头去看贤吾，却发现那个人闭上眼睛，双手十指相交，浑身颤抖。

弦太朗想到一个可能性——这个家伙，不会害怕看恐怖电影吧？

走出电影院已经是夜晚，弦太朗走在贤吾的身旁，问出那个憋了他两个小时的问题:

“贤吾，你不会害怕看恐怖电影吧？”

“笨蛋，我怎么会怕。”

这个语气，好的，怕。

由于贤吾和弦太朗的家处于相反的地段，弦太朗本着绅士原则，准备送贤吾回家，但被拒绝。

“你觉得我会怕那些东西吗？”

弦太朗心想:怕不怕先放一边，咱别抖可以吗？

不过贤吾还是同意弦太朗送他回家了。

奇怪的是今天路上的人少的可怜，三三两两的没几个，这倒惹起弦太朗的怀疑。

友子扮作的女鬼突然出现在两个人面前，弦太朗还好，被吓了只是震了震，贤吾可没那么平静了，直接一拳揍上去了……

看见友子被打，众人齐刷刷地冒出头去查看友子的状况，幸好贤吾也打不了多重，只不过要养个几天才能好了。

“友军受伤，请求支援！”

“我觉得还是赶紧送友子去医院比较好。”

“作战失败，重复，作战失败。”

“快走！”

弦太朗和贤吾对视一眼：这是在干什么？

好的，假面骑士部想的吊桥效应大失败，他们的作战可以换下一个了。

**Author's Note:**

> 鉴于我真的懒得写那种1w+的中短篇，就开个合集写k+，【而且发现想写大部分撞梗了就更不想单独发了】，具体不定，但大概率都是弦贤。


End file.
